Rebekah's Wolf
by FaeCym
Summary: (f/f) Rebekah/Samantha, Klaus/Hayley/Elijah- Set immediately after Rebekah and Elijah move back to their ancestral home with Nicklaus. Rebekah is visited by a wolf that may be someone special from her past. Mature for future chapters. More Reviews mean more is written. I own none of the characters from this great Show.
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah got out of her car near the compound that was her ancestral home. Elijah had felt they should move in with Klause and talked her in to leaving. It was nice to be near Hayley again. She was anxious about Klaus and his supposed forgiveness of her. Marcel seemed to be in favor as well. Everything seemed to be fine...which meant Klause would now rip it to pieces. Elijah was focused on protecting the child and Rebekah felt the urge to protect the baby as well. She hated to admit it but ...it felt good to believe in something with Elijah. She was almost to the gate when her ears picked up the scruff of claws on pavement and the panting of breath. She was raised in ancient times where beasts took her brother. She knew the sounds of approaching weres...yet she didn't want to lead them inside or make it seem like she was prey by running.

So she turned and faced the Wolf that was standing in the middle of the street. Rebekah reached out and grasped the fence post when the impact of the sight hit her. The wolf before her was almost all white, with grey hair on her tail and underside.

"Samantha...no...it..can't be.." Rebekah took a step off the sidewalk and the wolf jerked away and ducked her head. She was skittish and wary. Rebekah stopped and swallowed the pain that hit her solar plexus at the thought she'd run from her. It..couldn't be Samantha. She is dead...she was 18 in 1919...before they ran. Even a werewolf would be older now...unless she is a hybrid! It wasn't the full moon, why was she a wolf unless...

The cursed pack...Samantha's birthmark. Rebekah reached her hand out as the wolf turned to pad away down the street, " Samantha...if...please return at the full moon," she stammered. The wolf stopped and looked back. She wanted to run to her fast and put her hands in her fur. She would know if she could just look in her eyes. She stopped though because she could smell the fear from that wolf. She was lean and looked haggard...tired. Her head seemed to nod then she was gone.

Rebekah let herself in to the house and through the courtyard. Elijah came from the Study with a book in his hand. He stopped once he saw her expression.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Now, with our friends and relatives that could be fact. What is wrong little sister?" he drawled in his soft accent.

Rebekah wanted to tell someone. She had never shared her experience with Samantha with anyone. Her first instinct was to just lie to him and brush it off. Yet they were trying to speak more to each other with honesty. They were trying to be a real family.

"I want to tell you a story, brother. I also have some questions that perhaps Hayley can help me to answer. I...am afraid to tell Klause, yet I don't want him to have more of a reason to hate me. " Rebekah said the last part of that sentence in a low tone.

"This sounds important. He was heading out tonight with Marcel. Perhaps I can ask him for a family dinner?" Elijah offered. Rebekah started to balk, to say it wasn't something to be discussed over dinner. Then she saw the hope in Elijah's eyes that she would want to share this problem with them together. She couldn't believe how he could so readily trust Klause again. Each time, each and every time he makes a deal, he breaks it and punishes them by putting them in the box. She had lost 52 years of her life to that dagger...when she emerged, before the end...those weeks were the scariest and the most wonderful.

Klause had agreed to the dinner with only a few smart ass comments. She has listened in from the upstairs landing. He seemed to be genuinely interested. Hayley was happy to attend but insisted on picking the menu. Her baby cravings were leaning more towards rare lean beef at the moment. Rebekah had a feeling it would be filet mignon. Hayley could make a great steak on a grill. The Chef was happy to set up a grill for her. It kept Hayley busy a few times a week and Rebekah could tell that her need to express herself was important to Klause...so he made sure she was accommendated. She was fairly certain that it wasn't going to be enough and Hayley was going to cause her brothers much pain. Elijah guarded his eyes and kept his expression neutral when around her. These were clear signs that he had feelings for her.

Sure enough, she made them wonderful steaks and a huge salad. During the actual meal, Hayley spoke to Rebekah about how her body was changing some...she spoke about clothing and sleeping patterns. Rebekah had read a few books on pregnacy and offered a few tips. Klause and Elijah listened quietly. Her brothers may have lived for centuries but at their hearts they are still traditional men that feel at a loss when it came to womanly things.

"How long does the average werewolf live?" Rebekah asked Hayley after a question about sleeping on your stomach while pregnant.

" well, they don't live very long usually...a little less than humans due mainly to the stress of the change or agressive behavior that leads to death. At least that is what I learned from the pack that took me in after my adoptive parents sent me running. Why do you ask?" Hayley asked.

Rebekah took a deep breath and said, "Because I saw a wolf tonight that I could have sworn was born in 1901...and I last saw in 1919." As she said it she looked over to her brother, Klause. He put down his fork and brought his napkin to his face.

"Some of the more...older families of werewolves may live for much longer. Most of those clans have deluded their bloodlines over time. Some, like the Lockwoods...and the pack that Hayley seems to be from, are much older. I'd say the average werewolf in their clan..one that does not meet a death while hunting or by another enemy, would live to be around 200...extreme cases of elders up to 250 years." He answered softly. Rebekah knew he had been studying his old scrolls ever since they brought him their mother's ring.

"So it could have been her. I...saw her when it wasn't the full moon...that means she is part of the cursed pack that live in the bayou. She looked lean and...not like the beast I once knew."Rebekah explained.

"How did you know this beast sister? I didn't know you knew any werewolves when we were last here," Klause asked in his accusatory tone. It was the tone he would use right before he belittled or killed her lover. Rebekah took a deep breath and willed herself to calm. She wanted to run and not tell him one thing. But she promised Elijah she would try.

"First, I want your promise...your blood oath on the life of your unborn child, that you will not over react or seek to harm my wolf. I am sharing something I never thought I'd trust you with...I'm opening up to you." She stated, all the while looking him in the eye. Nick swallowed and looked away from her. He looked down and she expected him to complain about the whole process and to say something nasty to make her want to just leave him.

"I agree. I swear such an oath. Now, satiate our curiosity sister. I want to know why you called this wolf yours." Klaus said as he poured himself another glass of wine. Rebekah poured herself another glass and leaned back.

"It was after you removed the dagger and I came to terms with the fact you took 52 years of my life from me. I left and ran into the bayou. I went past the Governor's mansion to an old cabin where I used to visit with his son. I was there alone when I realized it was a full moon. I stayed there, built a fire and listened to the werewolves turn. None of them came after me, but when the moon had passed its highest point I heard a whimpering cry outside the window." Rebekah took another sip and closed her eyes. She didn't speak for a few moments.

"Was the wolf turning?" Hayley prompted softly.

"Turning back human, not as bad but still...she was exhausted and curled up in a ball. I...went to her and carried her inside," Rebekah continued.

"But what if she bit you? I know we can't die from it but it does make us ill," Elijah asked. Rebekah looked over to him and shrugged.

"I wanted to comfort her more than I was afraid of the fever...the pain. I carried her inside and wrapped her up in an old quilt. She just watched me for a little while. I made a fire and finally she spoke." Rebekah took another sip of her wine. "She asked me what kind of vampire I was...that she knew a few and they were more cautious around werewolves. I explained I was an Original and what that meant. She knew of you...of Elijah...but not of me. I explained that my brother had kept me daggered." As she said this, she looked to Nick and he looked down.

"Who was she?" Hayley asked.

"Her name was Samantha LaCroix. She was the daughter of the Alpha of her clan. She had turned and went running but sometimes they would find a family or travelers and rip them up in their hunt. She left the pack to run alone and ended up under my window. I cooked for us, rabbit stew...you know the one thing I can actually make that is decent." Rebekah said with a soft smile. Her brothers nodded in agreement.

"No, your beef stew is good as well...though I don't think you've cooked in a few hundred years," Elijah replied in a soft teasing voice.

"I never excelled at it, much to our mother's disappointment. I guess though that was just one way I let her down...being a blood thirsty vampire was the other," she said as she finished off her wine.

"No sister, being what she made us was her disappointment. She made me half of what I am...and now she is gone. So you cooked for this wolf and played house. How does that make her yours?" Klaus said as he got up to fetch them something stronger. He reached for the bourbon and Rebekah picked up her other glass to be filled. He came around and poured her a generous amount first.

"We talked and laughed...she had to go before the sun came up but we made arrangements to meet again in a few days...same place. She came and we talked more...became friends. I found myself telling her about my plans to flee the city. I wanted to leave my family behind. She spoke to me about it...listened as I told her of what you did. She knew of you...the hybrid that couldn't turn wolf. I didn't ask her how...now I see it was from your clan. Anyway, it was close to the night of the Opera a month had passed. I went to the cabin and she was walking back and forth...fighting the change so she could tell me..." Rebekah drank most of her bourbon and then put her hand to her head. She could still see Samantha's eyes as she admitted it.

"What was it she fought so hard to tell you?" Elijah coaxed her gently.

Rebekah looked over a Hayley. If she was honest with herself she would admit how much that little wolf there reminded her of Samantha. "She told me that she loved me and apparently I was her mate. I laughed it off...told her it was just her instincts as she was changing...confusing friendship with...more. She begged me to go so I didn't have to watch her change...she had taken wolfsbane to slow it down. It..made it hurt worse she said but it would weaken her enough so she could not rip the cabin apart. She moved outside to make sure and told me to go...her bones started to break...and so did my heart." Rebekah closed her eyes to the memory.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and reached for it. It wasn't Elijah as she first thought...or even a sympathetic Hayley. She looked up to find her brother Nick looking down at her with kind eyes. She clutched to his hand and drew strength to continue her story. "I tried to hold her as...her body ripped itself apart. I looked into her eyes as she turned and I felt this jolt of power...I felt her pain and I took it." Rebekah finished in a soft voice.

"Took her pain? How?" Elijah looked over to her confused.

Rebekah shrugged, " I don't know, I just couldn't stand her in pain so I reached out with my mind and took it. I promptly passed out from it. But when I woke some time later, there she was, in her full wolf form, she had covered me with her body to protect me. She was the softest beast I've ever touched...she licked my face as I woke up...she even brought me a rabbit to make stew. All of those hours, I could communicate with her just the simplest thought and she would go to do it. It...scared me. So after we ate, she tried her best to be polite and not make a mess...her poor muzzle was too big for the cup I used," Rebekah smiled at the memory then frowned as she didn't want to share the details of those hours. It was literally the most connected she had ever felt to any living creature. "I insisted she go back to her pack to change. Her father was angry at her for not returning to them the last time. I was afraid he'd search her out and she'd be discovered. She was to mate with a member of the pack...not a female vampire. I...didn't want her hunted by her father. I..didn't see her again until that night..the night we all left and it was a brief glimpse of her in the crowd. She was trying to get to me as they pushed the other way. The fire...I left and didn't return. I would have...with Stefan, but well we know what you did when he and I tried to leave you." Rebekah finished looking up at her brother. He walked away and looked in to the fire.

"That is impossible. I mean, bond mates are in the pack. She just couldn't choose to mate with you because of a puppy crush or whatever. It is genetic. We can fuck around all we want, but once our mate is found, that is it...we can only love one...for life. It is rare to even find a mate nowadays in a pack..some of the best ones though are led by mated pairs." Hayley explained.

"It has happened before," Klaus said.

"Josephine?" Elijah asked.

"Josephine? The girl in the 1500s that Roberto changed? What does she have to do with my wolf?" Rebekah asked.

"She had a wolf of her own. You were in Spain with Elijah and I was closing our affairs in Brussels. We had heard a rumor of father and were relocating just in case. You had turned Roberto a few years prior and he had turned his childhood sweetheart Josephine. You didn't care for her so he kept her away from you when you were around. She was chased by a pack of wolves and a werewolf intervened. He told me the story and I admit I didn't really believe him. I told Elijah about it and we both wrote it off as fiction. But we when we heard of what happened to Roberto..." Nick drifted off as he spoke waving his hand.

"He was killed by a hunter wasn't he?" Rebekah asked, suddenly curious enough to rise and walk to her brother.

"No he died of a werewolf bite...from Josephine's wolf. She had gone to live with the pack and apparently was there for many years before she was killed by our father. The story told by a surviving pack member was that her wolf died shortly after. Also, Estan...he too had a wolf that mated to him. He had the good sense to disappear with her into the Siberian Wild. But I saw the wolf walk with him as he left. It was a full moon, yet it walked with him like a pet." Nick said quietly.

"And you never thought to tell me that TWO vampires I turned or were at least in my line, mated with werewolves?" Rebekah asked her voice rising substantially to show her displeasure.

"I never put it together until now. We were the first...it seems something that can only happen when they are closely sired from you. I didn't know about your wolf or I would have told you sooner." Nick said with a certainty that almost made Rebekah believe it.

"Well if she is my wolf...if that is Samantha...then this curse has got to be lifted."Rebekah said. They all knew that Davina was working on the curse for Hayley, but since she had taken off with the help of Cami...no one was certain.

"She is working on it. I...Rebekah..I do have this bible..with names...you think Samantha could help me figure which one of these names are my parents?" Hayley asked. Rebekah looked over at her.

"I'm sure she would if you asked...of course, you can't speak to her until the full moon. I asked her to return here...I should have said the cabin..but I'm not even sure it is still there," she responded. Hayley nodded and she could tell she was disappointed.

"Full moon is tomorrow. I don't change since I'm pregnant but I still feel it as it approaches," Hayley explained as she started to clear the dishes. Elijah rose to help her. They had servants but most of them are compelled and Hayley didn't care for it. Rebekah walked over to help and it earned her a smile from Hayley.

"When I travelled with Matt this summer, he refused to allow me to compel anyone to do anything for us. He enjoyed fetching room service and going to the store." Rebekah explained.

"How very quaint...stories from the quarterback summer!" Nick snarked but Rebekah could tell his heart wasn't in the teasing. The news of her wolf upset him. Why did this particular talent fall in her line? Had other vampires she sired been able to mate with a wolf? She truly didn't make many vampires after the first few hundred years. She only wanted to turn the ones she loved. The last one, Nick had tossed over the balcony and killed. She made Elena a vampire by running her and Matt off the road but it wasn't her blood that turned her. No, she had lost her stomach for such things. She had wanted to be human and that was taken from her as well.

She thought when she awoke from that coffin...that her wolf was dead. That everyone she loved but Stefan was dead. Now...she would see if it was her wolf...her Samantha.

-The Next Evening-

She tried to remain calm all day but she had never wanted night as much as she did now. Well, maybe before her mom figured out how to make a daylight pendant. She walked the length of the compound, wishing for the hundredth time she had thought to ask her to meet at the old cabin. If she went there, she would know right away if she was Samantha. Hayley walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. She stiffened.

"Hey...sorry you've walked this courtyard a dozen times. I just wanted to ask you if you are alright?" Hayley began.

"I'm fine..I'm just fine. She on the other hand is probably cursed...and hungry. She was smaller than I recall..maybe it wasn't even her but an ancestor seeking help or..." Rebekah rambled. Suddenly she felt arms around her and realized Hayley was holding her tightly. She stiffened again and tried to figure out what to do. Hayley just kept on hugging.

Eventually, she relaxed. Once she calmed, Hayley leaned up. "I was pretty sure you wouldn't send me flying across the courtyard but I wasn't sure." Rebekah started to tell her she was lucky but the retort died in her mouth. At this point, Hayley could sense she would protect her no matter what.

"No worries. I'm just...worried. I shared something with Nick that usually ends in disaster. "

Nicklaus came down the stairs as she said it. He stopped and smiled that little boy smile that usually got him out of trouble.

"I'm curious about your wolf, I promise her sanctuary and I gave you my word. I'm trying Rebekah. You know my standing with the Vampires is tenuous due to their fear I will use my own child to make hybrids. Yet, I open our home to her. Please don't think the worse, sister.' He said in a dry tone.

"I have reason to expect the worse, Nick. I'm trusting you. I'm trusting you have changed. Don't fault me for being afraid to do that," Rebekah answered him.

"She should be here soon; she'll want to be close by when she changes. From your description she will not be in full health. I have all of the Vampires at the club to party. I will return myself soon. Elijah is in the Study," he answered her. She nodded and he left through the gate. She thought there was more time but he made sense. The change wasn't instantaneous. She clutched the chair before her and felt it snap under her hand. She frowned.

"Sit here, let me pour you a drink. You'll hear her coming. The street is quiet," Hayley said. Rebekah nodded at her and tried to show her how much she appreciated the kindness. She closed her eyes and thought about Samantha's body. She had seen her that first night...so pale in the moonlight. She had felt her pulse and felt a jolt through her body. She was not the first woman she had found attractive, but she was reluctant to act on it. Maybe because she wasn't her species...maybe because she knew it would mean more than she ready to feel. She had kissed her that last night...and would have let her do anything she wanted to her. But her Samantha had pulled back...told her that she had plans with Elijah...told her they had time to explore more...that she wasn't going anywhere...she was her mate.

Rebekah could see her deep green eyes so clearly as she told her that she would never leave her. Yet, faced with death at her father's hand...she ran. She left her behind.

"Rebekah...look up...slowly,"Hayley said. Rebekah shot her head up and over to her. Then she followed her gaze to a wolf, standing still about twenty feet in front of her. Up close she was certain it was Samantha. Yet...could she trust Hayley would not be harmed?

Slowly Rebekah moved to stand before Hayley. She took her drink from her as she moved. Slowly she took a sip and the wolf turned its head in a curious way. It made her smile.

"Samantha? Um..I know you have to change..and that time is approaching...my room is the third one of the right upstairs. The door is open," Rebekah said with a gesture to the stairs. The wolf looked back at the gate and then the stairs. Rebekah heard a howl echo through the streets. She looked immediately to Samantha and saw her close her wolf eyes. She started to turn, to walk back to the gate.

"No! NO! Please...please, they aren't here and they'll change before...you'll be defenseless out there. Please...just come inside," Rebekah begged. She hated the sound she made pleading but it worked and the wolf stopped. The wolf seemed to shiver all over and Rebekah picked up a whimper. She started towards her but Hayley grabbed her arm.

"No, she has to decide. She hasn't long now..I may not change at the moment, but I know when the time is near," Hayley said. Rebekah took a deep breath and as she exhaled the wolf sprinted past her and up the stairs. She blinked and looked at Hayley, then ran vamp fast up the stairs behind the wolf. The wolf was curled in a ball before her bed. She crouched down in the threshold and watched quietly. She saw her shudder and a heart wrenching sound came from her muzzle. Rebekah was up and ready to run to her. Again, she felt a hand on her arm. Hayley stood there with a soft robe and a bottle of water. She pulled Rebekah out and closed the door.

"No she needs me...no I-"Rebekah started.

"Give her some privacy, she will survive it. Best to be there when she stops changing and the pain is washing over her again. Then...a hug is very helpful," Hayley offered. Rebekah found herself happy that Hayley didn't have to change while pregnant. She heard a scream, more human that wolf and she jumped. If she was honest with herself, she knew that this curse...the changing...the pain was a bit much. Rebekah simply wasn't used to feeling empathy then. Rarely, she would fall for a human and feel deeply. This was still a big surprise to her. Her feelings for Marcel had not changed at all, but she never dreamed Samantha would still be here.

After at least twenty minutes, the crying stopped and Rebekah took the robe from Hayley. She started to go in but Rebekah shook her head.

"I don't know...no, you wait here. Elijah," Rebekah said to her brother. He had walked up behind Hayley and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You have your privacy. However, if you skin is broken at all, I'll break her neck. She is an invited guest and I will insist she behave," he said in a tone she knew was loud enough for the wolf within to pick up. She expected at least one of her brothers to threaten the wolf. It surprised her that it came from Elijah.

"That will not be necessary. Excuse me please," Rebekah said in a soft voice that was the epitome of culture and grace. It earned her the smile from her older brother. She took that as courage as she turned to walk inside. It was dim and only lit by lamps. Hayley had told her that her eyes would be sensitive to light and dark was better. She shut the door and new immediately that she was leaning against the bed post directly before her. She could see her ribs and her legs were tucked up underneath her. Her paws had been muddy but her hands were clean..her body was dirty from the mud that was on her fur. There were fluids on the floor but Rebekah had removed the rug. The she wolf was panting hard.

Rebekah walked up to her slowly, knelt and put out the soft robe to cover her body. She saw the mark before she did. It was exact...the moon just so. "Here..I have water too...are you alright?"

Slowly she turned her head, her hair was soaked from sweat and it clung to her forehead as she turned. She saw her eyes first and it was her eyes that caused her to sob.

"Samantha," she breathed.

***I thought I'd put this one out there and see if anyone would like to read a second chapter... Please Review if you're interested and would like to read more. Peace, Fae**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was her. Rebekah was completely sure. She looked exactly the same, which immediately confused her. She should look at least 40 by human standards. She was fresh..maybe even a bit younger than when she first found her under her window. Tentatively, Samantha reached out and touched her cheek with her fingertips. Her touch was scorching hot and Rebekah leaned in to the contact. They sucked a simultaneous breath as a shock ran through their body like a herd of wild horses. Rebekah felt her senses surge and her gut clench. She felt hunger, pain, confusion and anger...oh yes her wolf knew anger. Her form was thin and wirey. Rebekah had no doubt she would be very strong, if she was in the proper health. All of this...a wave of pain washed over Samantha as her body still struggled to adjust to the transition.

Samantha growled and jerked her hand away. She scurried on all fours away from her, leaving the robe behind in a soft cotton puddle. Her instincts kicked in and she adjusted with her hyper Vampire speed. Rebekah was before her and crouched down.

"No, please don't run. Oh I can't...you're alive...I didn't think there was a chance. Do you want your robe?" Rebekah reached out as she spoke, gesturing to the robe on the floor by the bed. She was rewarded with a growl and snarl that startled her some. Immediately, her fangs dropped and she growled in return...and that completely bewildered her.

She saw Samantha's eyes start to dilate with fear and anger. She opened her mouth and snarled. Rebekah grabbed Samantha's arms in her hands and forced herself to take a breath. She relaxed her instinctive reaction in an intense concentration. She didn't want to scare her anymore. Rebekah softened her gaze and struggled as the contact sent another jolt of energy through her. Samantha yanked back again and swayed. The disconnect of contact disoriented her but she did not falter in rushing to her to catch her. Her eyes rolled back and she convulsed.

"Elijah!" Rebekah screamed as she held the wolf in her embrace. She bit her lip and her eyes looked to the door pleading for Elijah to come. Hayley was the first to open the door and Elijah followed. Rebekah lifted Samantha up and put her on the bed.

"She passed out. There was a wave of pain...help her please, brother," Rebekah pleaded with him. He leaned down and started to reach out to peel back her eyelid and for the second time in the last few minutes she completely surprised herself.

Her fangs dropped and she grabbed his wrist. Her heart was racing so fast and she saw a flash of red...then she jerked her hand back completely appalled at her actions. Elijah held up his hand and took on a careful manner, giving his sister his complete and undivided attention.

"It's okay Rebekah...you asked me to help," he said to his little sister with soft grace and care. Rebekah brought her hand to her mouth and swallowed her panic.

"Yes, I'm sorry...I can't control it," she replied. Hayley carefully moved between Rebekah and the bed. She actually growled at Hayley before she could stop it.

"Hey there..stop that postering...Elijah go ahead and check her out. I suspect it was just from the shock of seeing her, not eating and that wave of pain you spoke of...it always come as your brain makes..that last shift," Hayley told her in a tone that spoke from the point of view of one that knows.

"She is coming around," Elijah said. Rebekah moved around Hayley quickly and placed her body beside Samantha on the sheet. She watched as those gorgeous eyes fluttered some more, struggling to open. She was immediately aware that Samantha was naked as soon as she was stretched out beside her. Then it hit her that her brother could see all of her wolf's body.

As fast as she could, she pulled up the blanket at the bottom of her bed, covering most of her. She couldn't process all of the emotions that were slamming her like a freight train. She had gleaned control of herself over her summer with Matt. She had reigned in her vampiric persona and got back in touch with the person she used to be. But none of that prepared her for this onslaught of sensory stimulation and pure yearning. It was as overwhelming as it had been a century ago. Yet, now it was worse because she knew from the moment they touched that she missed that feeling to her very core.

"Rebekah, listen..she most likely can't talk. I was thinking about it last night, if I turn fast and spend more time as a wolf, I need like at least five or ten minutes before I can even form a word in my mind. She is a wolf most of the time; human form is not her natural form anymore. She may not be able to communicate verbally," Hayley explained. She looked at Rebekah with pity in her eyes.

"Is it her?" Elijah asked. She nodded. "How do you know if she hasn't spoken?" Elijah pressed.

"She looks exactly the same...like the night we met," Rebekah answers. Elijah darted a glance to Hayley and she held up her hand. Rebekah knew well the reach of doppelgangers. Could this wolf be a doppelganger?

"Look, I think it has to do with the curse she is under and not a doppelganger thing. From what Klaus found out, the curse makes them relive their first change but in reverse. They only age the few hours they are human a month...it is a vicious twisted piece of magic," Hayley exclaimed and Rebekah could hear the hate in her voice. Now, she too felt a pulsing hate for this curse and the ones that cast it.

Her mind tried to accept those feelings should be directed towards Marcel. She shook her head some and looked back at Samantha as she tried to open her eyes again. Carefully, she pulled her arm back and settled for pressing her thigh against her side with the blanket between them. This gave her the feeling of holding her but they didn't have to deal with the sensations that came from their skin touching.

Elijah moved back out of her view and pulled Hayley back as well. Rebekah knew the wolf girll could smell them there, but at least she could sense they weren't hovering over her. Before she opened her eyes she turned and nuzzled into Rebekah necks and made a soft mewing sound. She felt her body vibrate with desire and an intense protective urge. She could recognize that feeling now. Rebekah learned she had it as she watched over Matt as they traveled. It came to her again when she first realized the heartbeat she could hear in Hayley's stomach was her family...her niece. Samantha inhaled her scent and shot her arm over out to pull her closer and snuggle in...Rebekah closed her eyes in complete pleasure. She could not hold back her embrace a moment longer and took her in her arms. They twined their bodies together like they had shared the same bed for a century. Her body quivered with emotion and she had to remind herself not to pull her so close she crushed her.

Rebekah had held Samantha in her arms exactly four times before. The first time she was passed out like this...so hot to the touch and electric. The second time, Samantha was up on a rickety chair and trying to reach a huge pot she was sure her grandfather kept up there. Samantha fell backwards and Rebekah had raced to her and caught her before she could land herself. It had embarrassed her because she was sure that Samantha would be mad that she had tried to rescue her. Instead, she kissed her cheek and thanked her kindly. The third was a long hug goodbye as the full moon had approached. Rebekah was anxious, worried that Klaus or Elijah would realize she was distracted...she was worried that Samantha had to go through this intense pain again so soon. This empathy wasn't something she was used to feeling with anyone but her family. It shook her to her core.

Now, holding this cursed shell of the girl she once knew, it settled her down and made her whole body vibrate. She knew she'd do anything to get to hold her more...longer...forever.

"Rebekah, please be careful, she could awake and start...I recently lived through a bite and I'd spare you that. I meant what I said, please, just stand up and we will-" Elijah spoke softly from out of her haze of Samantha. She immediately wanted them both gone from the room. She'd suffer days of delirium to hold her yet he had no idea.

"Hush, look...I feel like we're intruding. Let's wait at the door, if she is going to talk it will be to her mate," Hayley whispered and she heard her pull Elijah towards the door. He protested quietly but Samantha knew Hayley would get her way. He told her he would be on the other side of the door. She thanked the little mama wolf in her mind and vowed to take her shopping again soon.

Samantha stirred again and moaned. She stretched her body and hand cramps in her legs. She tensed and clung to her until she breathed through releasing her muscles. She panted softly as Rebekah held her. She ran her hand up Rebekah's arm and she was aware that Samantha was more alert.

"Don't open your eyes, just feel...just let me hold you. You don't have to talk," Rebekah said in a soft tone. She waited for the wolf girl to stiffen. She didn't, instead she sniffed at Rebekah's neck and whimpered more. She smiled and relaxed more into her embrace.

"Holding you is like holding a fire...I burn all over when I touch your skin. That is our...bond, right?" Rebekah asked. She waited a heartbeat then felt Samantha nod. "Hayley explained why you look so young..." Rebekah was interrupted by Samantha pulling back. She focused on her face, on reflex she reached up to push the hair from her eyes. Samantha's forest green eyes, blinked as more light made its way to them. The expression was one of confusion..

"Hayley is a werewolf like you and she is pregnant with Nick's child. They are outside..I know you smell them. She is from your clan but wasn't here when you were cursed. She told me about how it takes you back to the first change but in reverse..and you age slowly," Rebekah swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them to see Samantha try to open her mouth and speak. She struggled for a long time and all she could so was soothe her and wait for the words to form in her mind.

Slowly, she croaked out in a rusty, gravel voice, "R..ebek...ah." A tear fell down and she lost her voice so it was her turn to nod. Samantha brought her hands to her cheeks and held her face. She felt the jolt and a strange warm feeling that made her body quiver.

"Where...1922?" she asked. Rebekah knew immediately what she was asking. Where did she disappear to in 1922 when her brother put her in that damn coffin with a dagger in her heart.

She wiped her eyes and pulled Samantha closer. "I was hurt with that special weapon that put me in a death like state for 92 years this time...remember when I told you I had lost decades before?" she asked and Rebekah nodded slowly. "I was released from it a couple of years ago. I...thought you were dead. I didn't know how long you...I'm so sorry," Rebekah murmured. Her voice broke as she apologized. "I'm sorry I left you and didn't push harder to...please know, I was coming back. But, I lost nearly a century of my life instead." Samantha reached up and pulled up Rebekah's blouse. She ran her hand over her chest and made a small whimpering noise.

"I'm healed love, all I needed was for it to be removed and some blood," Rebekah reassured her. She was worried at first that Samantha would wince away from the blood part. She knew that Samantha did not believe Werewolves

or Vampires should feed from humans. She believed it to be cannibalism not evolution. Yet, now when she looked in to the eyes of her wolf, she saw a much older, less idealistic wolf looking back at her. It kinda made her heart hurt to know this.

"Who...did this to us?" she asked in her painfully hoarse voice.

"My father...found us again...a lot happened and I stood a small chance of being happy... so Nick put me there, just like before. I never told him about you. He knows now and I'm scared...but this time I'm not alone and I know if he did it again, Elijah would help." Rebekah looked up to see her brother take his cue and enter slowly with Hayley behind him. Samantha turned in the bed and pushed back, trying to cover Rebekah and move away from them at the same time. Rebekah just tightened her hold on her and let her turn so her back was pressed against her. Her pulse quickened and she felt a surge of desire. Despite her fear, she could tell that Samantha felt the same urge.

"Easy, please we mean you no harm," Hayley said as she dropped to her knees and lowered her head. She made eye contact with Rebekah and darted a low glance to the woman in her arms. Rebekah watched as Hayley pulled Elijah down to a crouch. He didn't lower his head but he was willing to go low to the floor to help Samantha be more comfortable.

"Samantha, this is my eldest brother Elijah Mikaelson," she introduced him in a slightly formal tone. He rose and nodded his head. that was about all the crouching he was willing to do before a wolf. Rebekah was still impressed with Hayley's power over him. She noted that Hayley did not stand yet. It made sense to her and it pleased her as well. Or maybe it was Samantha that was pleased.

"Well met, Son of Mikael, brother of Rebekah," Samantha whispered towards him. It was an old greeting and one worthy of Elijah. She wasn't sure why Samantha was so formal with her brother but she was glad of it.

"And this wolf is Hayley...of your clan," Rebekah said. Her wolf sat up slowly in the bed and looked down at the wolf. She didn't speak to her and Hayley stayed down. Rebekah had never witness Hayley kow tow to anyone, even Nick at his worst. It was strange to see it now.

"You show pack respect as to an Alpha. Why?" Samantha asked and turned her head to the side in a very wolf like posture.

Hayley looked up and smiled, " Because we both know you are the Alpha pair of my clan. I may not have been raised in it, but I was born to it. Simply put, I feel your link," she explained.

Rebekah frowned and turned to Samantha, "You're the Alpha of your clan?" She knew her father had been but why would his baby girl now lead the pack?

Samantha looked over and swallowed. She seemed to struggle to tell her something...to explain.

"I...am one of a pair that lead the pack. The other Alpha is my husband," she whispered before finally dropping her eyes.

****Please Review if you like or follow the story. This is my first for this show and as much as I want to write the story in my head, I want my fanfic to have interested readers as well. That is the whole point! I hope your New Year is rockin'. Please Review and Peace-Fae****


	3. Chapter 3 Rebekah's Wolf

Chapter Three

Husband?" Rebekah said. She quickly stood and moved across the room. She felt like the room was closing in on her. Samantha sat up in the bed and looked over to her.

"You are the clan Alpha?" Elijah pressed.

"No, I am one of an alpha pair to my clan or family. We are part of a bigger group, a pack led by our leader. Rebekah..." she made a growling noise that turned in to a whine. Rebekah saw Hayley shiver and she knew that was a deeply submissive sound to make.

"You're married...you belong to another. I'm...sorry. I should have figured it out. I knew you were slated to be married when we met. I didn't mean to.." Rebekah fumbled as she raised her hand to the bed as if to apologize for pressing her body close. Samantha moved, crawling across the bed. Her naked body glistened and Rebekah felt a jolt of lust all the way through her body. She moved as fast as a thought to take her robe and press it to Sam. It held her scent and she wanted to drape her in the smell. Vampires and Werewolves both had incredible sensory advantages. She knew her scent, marked Samantha as hers. It made her swallow when she clutched the fabric to her body and nuzzled in to it. Rebekah stood at the foot of the bed and helped her put on the robe.

"Please...I had to...He knows I was mated." Samantha said to her as if it explained everything.

"Was?" Rebekah said as she started to move backwards. Maybe the feeling was only one sided. She had been in status, suspended and death like. Yet, Samantha had lived and loved. The loss of her time again came and kicked her in the stomach.

"I mean...you, I thought...dead. So that meant I...Rebekah he knew so," Samantha tried to explain as she moved off the bed. Hayley rose and moved over to her. She put out her hand and waited for Samantha to look at her and acknowledge she was there.

"Rebekah, wolves that mate...do it for life. That doesn't mean until their mate dies. That means for their entire life. Unlike you, who can love as a vampire seems to love..all consuming and deeply...for more than one person in a very long lifetime...she can only love you. When she says he knows she was mated and her mate died, that means he knew she'd never love him. It was a marriage of convenience." Hayley supplied. Samantha looked at her and smiled. Rebekah frowned.

"It doesn't change the fact they are married. If you think I would ever be the other woman, you are sadly mistaken." Rebekah said through clenched teeth. She saw Samantha wince.

"Wait I minute, what do you mean you would be the other woman? With her?" Elijah asked with a strange voice that got higher as he spoke. Her poor brother had a hard time seeing her as a grown, sexual woman.

"It doesn't matter. You know how I feel about marriage, brother," she said. She didn't exactly answer him but he could see from her expression. She had never married because she felt that it was for life. Her life was extremely long and she'd never really met anyone that she felt that close to, loved that much. Maybe Stefan...but it wouldn't have made it past his meeting Elena. They were fated or so it seemed. Maybe Marcel...but he always chose Nick. She was alone and her wolf was married.

"Please, just let me speak to him. I will tell him. Only my brothers and father knew about you...I will have to explain and that takes time. I don't have time, Rebekah, please. Please I can't help this..I waited so long, I waited for years...Sixty years," Samantha pleaded and she walked closer to her. The door opened before she could reply and in walked Nick with a naked man with long blonde hair thrown over his shoulder. The man had a bruise on his head and it was obvious that Nick had bashed his head. His body fell with a sickening thump to the floor and Samantha turned to face her brother with the unconcious man between them. Rebekah darted to her and put her forearm around her stomach. She pulled her back and to the side, putting her body between her brother and her wolf.

"Rico!" Samantha said and she struggled to get to the man on the floor. Rebekah inhaled and smelled him. It was a faint scent she picked up in Samantha's hair. He was her husband. Rebekah tightened her grasp until she heard Samantha gasp. She let up...just a fraction. She didn't want her to struggle and impede her from taking her out of that room the moment Nick threatened her. She also, didn't want her touching that man.

Her instincts flared again and she growled. "I found him lurking outside and he bound over our walls like they were a small hedge. I figured he was one of the wolves, perhaps looking for yours. I see I was right. Note, dear little wolf, that I did not kill him for having the nerve to enter my compound uninvited. I couldn't be sure he wasn't our relative." Klaus said with a smirk. He then threw himself down in to her comfy chair and put his feet up over the side. He looked over at her and winked.

"She is quiet fetching, dear sister," he teased. Rebekah stepped forward and growled at him, flashing her fangs. Her eyes turned red and her hand formed a claw that he was well aware could do damage.

"Stop it both of you. Niklaus, Rebekah has a primal need to protect Samantha. It seems they are mated or at least partially mated. This man, I am not certain, but could be her husband," Elijah offered to explain.

Nick looked at him then back up at Rebekah, "Shall I kill him for you? That way she can just hate me more and you will be free of him. I know she already hates me for keeping you from her. I...can only imagine what it would be like to find your mate..only to lose them for a century. I once thought Tatia was my mate but I could never say with my wolf side subdued. I'd hate me too, what is one more reason, dear sister," Nick offered. It was evil and mean to offer to kill a woman's husband in front of her. Yet Rebekah knew it for what it was...Nick's way of saying he was sorry.

"No, he is her husband. It...I mean," Rebekah struggled and looked over to Samantha. She was still clutching her to her side with an iron grip. She had both of her hands down on Rebekah's forearms but she did not pull at them or try to get away. She was focused on Rebekah's face as if she could see inside and figure out what she was thinking. Rebekah put up walls in her mind and she heard Samantha growl in frustration. Hayley went to the floor and checked his pulse. She could feel Elijah want to object. Klaus did nothing to stop her so Rebekah was pretty sure he was out for awhile.

"He is breathing fine, just has a nasty bump. He may not wake up until after he has changed," Hayley said looking up at Samantha. Rebekah swallowed as the reality that her time with Samantha was limited hit her again. It wasn't fair. She needed her.

"Alright, Samantha will write him a letter..." she began.

Samantha shook her head," Wolves don't read...no I have to wake him up before he changes. I will explain to him that I had to see you and why. I will explain that I will return or meet you where ever you wish each full moon for as long as you want me. I will understand or not, I can't help that. I can't help any of this..." Samantha whispered. She reached up and turned Rebekah's head back towards her.

"I have a solution, we could take him back to the woods and you could stay here. I have a cell below that has been fortified enough to hold a werewolf if need be. Samantha stays here and we see if we can break that curse," Nick offered.

"A cage...she might hurt herself, she isn't used to be caged," Rebekah said.

"No she would behave if you were near. She is fully aware of you and could probably communicate with you while a wolf," Hayley said, " or so I've read. I only knew one mated pair. It isn't as common as one may think." Rebekah noted that she looked over to Elijah and then to Klaus as she said it. Her brothers always had a complicated way about them.

"I don't make decisions for her. It is her life...and her decision...just like this is her husband," Rebekah said again. She was trying to hear it enough so it would sink in to her skull and she would be able to let her go.

Elijah walked over and touched the arm that held her so close. She jerked some but relaxed when she saw his kind eyes. "Then let her go to him, you've had her clutched rather tight," He urged.

Rebekah reluctantly relaxed her arm and she watched as slowly Samantha bent to check on him. She was wary of her and moved slowly. It felt right that she would be so slow and careful. Rebekah warred with her more base nature. She had visions of ripping him apart for ever touching her. She saw flashes of them together, Samantha writhing under him as he pounded her body. It made her wince and she had to look away.

Samantha stopped moving and stood still. "It's okay, he is fine...perhaps waking up earlier than we expected. Rebekah, if he wakes up and touches me, are you going to be able to control yourself?" Samantha asked her softly. Rebekah wanted to be able to say yes, but she couldn't.

"Speak to him, do whatever you wish...go stay...whatever. I am going to go check on something," she said and she darted out of the room with lightening vampire speed. Elijah flashed passed her and stopped her at the door of the compound.

"You have limited time with her. You would choose to give that up to him?" Elijah asked her.

Rebekah moved around him and opened the door. "I never had any of her time. We lost our chance and now she is a married woman. We should help them, for no better reason than Hayley's family is also in that cursed pack. I can't do anything else. I'm not in control of this and I refuse to let it take over my life. Like I said, I have things to do," Rebekah said as she opened the door. She heard a whimper from her room upstairs as Samantha called after her.

"You're going to regret this...remember it wasn't her fault...and it isn't your fault you couldn't return. Nick did this to the both of you and I think in his own way he is trying to make it up to you. I know you don't trust him, but perhaps this time it isn't bad to let him help. He is family and wolf. Maybe he can help. Just...think about it and know I'm here for you...both." Elijah answered. She shut the door and ran down the street in a blur of motion too fast for anyone but her brothers to see. Rebekah just ran as fast as she could from the reality that someone else had a claim on her wolf.

**Please review this story and follow it if you would like more chapters. I will write longer in depth chunks once I know there is interest! Please Review! Peace, Fae***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rebekah slowed as she approached the water. She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes. Her senses looked out, automatically assessing any threat. Even upset she was careful...centuries of running for her father had left them all careful. She knew no threat would be as bad as what she was feeling inside. Running from her had been the most difficult thing she had ever done.

Well, no...the most difficult had been leaving her to begin with...but she had no idea what was going on at that time. Her family...their exit and the circumstances surrounding it made it impossible for her to reach out and take Samantha with her. It made it impossible for her to risk Sam at all. Klaus was...is a real threat.

_And yet you left him with her now._ Rebekah looked back towards the compound. Elijah and Hayley were there. The make up of her family was different now. Nothing brought that home more than the fact that each of them could consecrate mother's grave. The little wolf changed their family in a fundamental way. She didn't know what she wanted but Samantha's welfare was important to her. It was her lack of control over her senses, her animal nature that was scaring her.

**They had two months together before they were torn apart. Each meeting had been in the quiet of Bayou, where the plantation land met with the LaCroix land. The hunting cottage was quaint and it reminded Rebekah of her more humble beginning. It reminded her of a time before her choices were taken away by her mother's well meaning curse. ** **She would ride her horse out each day and then leave it to graze in a pasture a couple of miles away. She would run the last of the way, her skirts hiked up. One afternoon, Samantha met her on the path and tried to keep up. She slowed down to the werewolf's speed. She looked over and saw her smiling at her. The sun seeped through the trees and glistened in her hair like it was reflected in a river. She was so engrossed in looking at her she ran into the side of the cottage. She made an indention and the wall shook. **

**Samantha had doubled over laughing at her. Rebekah wanted to get mad but couldn't. The sound of her laughter was so precious to her. Already she knew that her laughter was sparse. Samantha's life wasn't happy and she knew her time here was a bright spot in her day. **

**"Laugh it up, your fault for distracting me with your hair..." Rebekah started to protest but swallowed her words as she realized what she had revealed. **

**"Oh please, the sun in your hair was...I don't know I haven't the words to describe it. You know I love your mother for creating that daylight ring. I can't imagine you hiding in shadows," Samantha had said back to her. Rebekah smiled. **

**She felt it too. Rebekah was worried that Samantha would freak out once she became aware of their feelings. She had lived a long life and had experienced feelings for other women...she had even kissed one or two but really this was completely and utterly different. Something about this wolf made her feel very...human. It was intoxicating. She chalked part of it up to just adjusting to being back to life after her brother's punishment. Nick had locked her away for decades and now she was free. Perhaps this surge of emotion is because of this..these were her constant thoughts. So much was going on but this time away with her was the only island of sanity. **

**"I don't have a lot of time today. I did bring some lamb and I wanted you to show me how to add that spice that makes the stew taste so divine," Rebekah said. She hated to cook but it was one thing Samantha had wanted to share. She loved Rebekah's rabbit stew and made her one the next time time they found themselves here at dinner. She even washed the pots with her down by the river. It had be a chore they did together, simple things to do while they talked. **

**"Oh great, I think I remembered where the big pot is and I know we still have root vegetables," Samantha said as she pulled out a box and stood on it to reach the top of the cabinets. Rebekah was taller than her but it was still out of her reach. She couldn't help but looking up at her body as she reached. Rebekah's eyes settled down on her ass, the well toned globes were visible under her skirts. Rebekah was in a more slender riding habit made of soft, plush leather. She was watching closely and it was then she saw her start to fall. Instinctively, she ran to her and caught her right before she turned to land on her feet. **

**Rebekah was mortified. She knew that small fall was nothing to a werewolf. Yet she had her in her arms and her body was pressed close. Rebekah started to breathe more deeply and clutched her close. She felt flushed all the way to her ears and stammered an apology for her forewardness. **

**"You are so old fashioned. Thank you kindly, Ma'am," Samantha said in a soft Southern drawl that made Rebekah want to moan. She did moan as Samantha, still clutched in her arms leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She felt heat blossom throughout her body as if she had gorged herself on blood and lust. She felt somewhat better to hear Samantha gasp out in surprise at the feeling her kiss brought. She felt her shiver all over and was pleasantly surprised to feel her clutch to her more close. She pressed her head forward some and they nuzzled. She could have held her all day but the pot dangled from her hand and again she was embarrassed by her show of emotion. **

**"Here, um well I am old. Let me put you down," she stammered and turned, letting her down gently and straightening her skirt. Samantha actually reached out to steady herself. "Are you dizzy?" Rebekah asked with a frown. Had she fallen because something is wrong with her?**

**"I'm fine, just being close to you makes me dizzy. I...just wanted you to know I feel..something when we are close," Samantha breathed but she lowered her gaze. It was so attractive, the flush on her cheeks, it made her want to reach out and pull her close again. **

**"I'm sorry if it bothers you-" she tried. **

**Samantha's head shot up and she shook it at Rebekah. "Oh no, I love it. I know I've only been alive 18 years but it is the most amazing...I never...I love it." She thought of things to say, some would be cutting or show she was more sophisticated. Yet all she could do was smile back and give her a goofy grin. Samantha walked over and took the meat from her hand and turned to the cutting board, smiling all the while. **

Rebekah watched the water pass by as her memory made her heart seize. She looked up to the full moon and she could feel her time seeping away. She should have chosen Samantha and she had no one to blame but herself.

She turned back towards the compound and began to run. She couldn't change the fact her Samantha had lived her entire life without her. She couldn't change that she suffered now under a curse far worse than the one she already suffered through.

But she could be there as a friend. She would control her urges and try to free Samantha. She could try to give her back her life with her husband. It was the least she could do. She ran to the compound and saw Rico being helped out by Elijah. Her gaze fell to him and she stopped. Elijah turned him away and looked to the side door.

"She is heading to the cage with Hayley, the change is starting..." Elijah said and as if on cue, Rico doubled over in pain. Elijah picked him up and ran fast down the street. It was a foolish errand and he would most likely end up bit. Yet, she turned and ran to the dungeon door, down the alley, past the side door. She pushed open the heavy oppressive metal door and came inside. Samantha was clutching the metal bars and moaning. Hayley stood back from her with her arms crossed over her stomach. Samantha looked up and Rebekah saw her eyes were that of her wolf. She moaned in pain and buckled as her bones started to break.

She was there, arms around her holding her close. Again she felt her pain wash over hear and she wanted it to stop. She just wanted Samantha to stop hurting. She had heard the hybrids broke themselves of their Sire bond by forcing themselves to change over and over. She couldn't imagine!

"I'm sorry, I told him...to go back, I told him you were my mate. He..felt our link...wanted me to leave with him but I chose to stay...be here for witches to use...be close to you. AAAAHH," she screamed out in pain and tried to pull herself in to the cage. Rebekah bent over her and felt her bones move and shift under her skin. Samantha sobbed with pain and Rebekah looked up to see Hayley closing the door.

"You should get out, she may bite you," Hayley said quietly. She would have to go through this transformation after birth. "I would have chained her too but I didn't think you'd let me." Rebekah shook her head. The changing came in waves and she panted with pain.

"I am here. I'm sorry I left but...I can't control my feelings around him," Rebekah said in to her ear. She was pressed down, holding her body close to her. The contact calmed Sam and it made her feel like she was helping. Samantha whimpered and turned in her arms, she pulled her close. They had never made love, just kissed...and Rebekah had no idea why they hadn't done it. Had she been that scared of her feelings? Maybe, she had changed.

"I am yours. All of me, I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave me again," Samantha begged. "I will not be able to tell you these things soon. I will be lost to the wolf and words will go far away. I will just have my senses and instinct...I will want to be free...but want to be with you as well."

"Shhh, I understand...we still communicate though, yes? Just...don't fight it if it makes it hurt more," Rebekah said as her voice broke and she started to cry.

"Oh Rebekah, " Hayley said. Rebekah looked over at her and saw her clutch at her heart. She guessed it was heartbreaking to watch. Rebekah reached out to take her pain but Samantha slammed down huge rock wall blocking her access to their mate link. Rebekah growled.

"Hurts no matter, I'm too weak to resist too much..starved myself past few weeks," Samantha said through clenched teeth as a wave took her again and her bones started to shift. She kept trying to connect and take her pain but the wolf resisted. She knew her power, her link so much better now. Rebekah was the amateur. She gave up and focused on calming her.

"I'm going to catch you strong plump rabbits and let them loose for you in here. You can kill and eat until you are stuffed. I wish...Oh Goddess your little body, baby..oh baby.." she cried as Samantha screamed out her name. Rebekah watched her face change and her jaws form. She was a big wolf as a woman's body may change shape but the mass was the same. She felt her soft skin turn to fur as it came up through her skin. Then she was yanked away as Hayley pulled her off of the now werewolf. Samantha the wolf, turned and snapped where Rebekah had just been laying as the last wave of pain hit her. Samantha made a whining, yelping noise as she moved. Hayley quickly pulled them out and locked the door fractions of a second before the wolf tried to throw its body against the bars. Hayley moved back but Rebekah moved forward. She reached through the bars and shoved her hands in to her fur. Immediately the wolf calmed and made noise panting loudly.

Once they touched, she felt the pulse and flush of her senses all revved up by the wolf. Samantha set her massive body down by the bars and snorted as she rested her head on her paws. Rebekah stroked her body and soothed her.

"That was the fastest I've ever seen...it was so fast." Rebekah said in awe.

"Older ones can change fast...and I do think she just didn't have the strength to fight it. She is too thin though. Maybe after she rests, a good meal would help? There is fresh water flowing through. Klaus did set it up well. I bothers me how together this is down here." Hayley said looking around with a shiver.

"You should be glad he has it," Rebekah answered in a soft tone that wouldn't disrupt her sleepy wolf.

"Why?" Hayley asked with an edge to her voice.

"He was thinking of you and your need to change. He was making plans for after the baby was born that includes living with a werewolf that must change," Rebekah pointed out. Hayley seemed to blink and think about it a moment. It was something she might have expected from Elijah but not Klaus. Rebekah wondered what other revelations will be made about her brother as they wait out the arrival of the baby.

"I hadn't thought about it that way. Elijah took Rico to the outskirts of the Quarter. I think it was stupid but he promised he'd see him safely away. She wanted to follow you and had to be held back. He came to as you left and she was..rather blunt with him. She told him his arrival and lack of trust had cost her precious time with you. He didn't want to believe you were her mate. She touched him and...shared. She opened the link she shared with him through their pack line and let him know her mate was there. She also let them all know, by the way. It was the fastest way but it also put a bulls eye on you. The Pack now knows you are her life mate and therefore should be under protection. I...don't know what werewolves that were practically hunted in to extinction by a vampire will do when they realize one is part of their pack now," Hayley told her honestly. Rebekah looked up and met her eye.

"It was why I left. Her father hated Vampires and my family was well aware of his disdain. They mainly stuck to the docks and Bayou so we had an uneasy truce. I think they knew then because I took her pain during the change," Rebekah realized as she spoke it out loud.

"I guess now, she cares more about what you think than what they want. She told him to tend to the pack and follow their plans. They have been hiding in certain places from all the vampires. She exerted her will over him and he submitted. Rebekah, she is your mate. Legality be damned...he is a wolf in her pack but it appeared to be nothing else. Does she like guys?" Hayley asked casually.

Rebekah winced. "We never discussed it but I'm sure you've discovered sexuality is rarely definitive. We usually fall somewhere on a spectrum and tend to be more fluid. For all I know, I'm the only woman she has ever wanted. I...want to believe that, though I doubt she spent her life celibate."

Hayley nodded and looked at her. Rebekah saw the wolf was asleep and rose from the floor where she knelt. "I promised her fresh rabbit. I will head out to get that. If I can't find any out at this hour, I'll compel my way into a pet store. "

It was Hayley's turn to wince. "They do tend to be more plump. Best time to hunt rabbit is in the early morn. I know a store though, I'll get you the address," Hayley said as they started to walk up out of the dungeon area. Rebekah stopped at the door and looked back.

"She will be alright. Remember, it is her choice to be there," she said to Rebekah as she reached out and took her arm.

"I hope so. Come on, I have a promise to keep," Rebekah responded and they turned to head out into the dark of the night.

**Thank you for the reviews I got today! If you read it, please leave a short review. It helps to know people are invested. I am trying to set this in between the times of Cannon. This is weeks before Casket Girls. I hope all of you on the East Coast of the US are warm today. Peace!Fae**


End file.
